1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device for performing printing on a printing medium and a method of controlling the printing device.
2. Related Art
In a technique described in JP-A-8-305098, first, at the time of transport of a sheet-shaped printing medium, two edge positions of the printing medium of a direction orthogonal to a transport direction of the printing medium are detected. Subsequently, based on the detected two positions, a slant of the printing medium relative to the transport direction of the printing medium is calculated. Subsequently, based on the calculation result, an image is slanted with respect to the transport direction of the printing medium and printing on the printing medium is performed. Accordingly, the image is printed on the printed medium without relative displacement.
However, in the technique described in JP-A-8-305098, the slant of the printing medium is calculated based on the result of detecting the edge positions of the printing medium. Therefore, for example, if irregularities are present in the edges of the printing medium, the slant of the printing medium may be falsely recognized. As a result, it is difficult to print the image on the printing medium without relative displacement.